


Poprotektahan Kita Hangga't Kaya Ko

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Kyungsoo, Bunny!Kyungsoo, Celebrity!AU, Fluff, Inspired by Ezra Miller's Bunny themed photoshoot!, M/M, Model and Actor!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nakuhang model si Kyungsoo ng Playboy magazine para sa isang gender fluid theme photoshoot!





	Poprotektahan Kita Hangga't Kaya Ko

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ezra miller's photoshoot why not kyungsoo so ayan. 
> 
> ito ay para kay @JONGINSTEMPO sa twitter dahil binigyan niya ako ng edit ni Kyungsoo na naka-bunny ears. See photo below mga kababayan!
> 
> hello @JONGINSTEMPO, SALAMAT ULIT SA EDIT AT SANA MAGUSTUHAN MO RIN ITONG FIC!!!! 
> 
> (so may brief narration ng sexual assault here sorry for making y'all uncomfy pero i need to write it for the story)

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na aabot siya sa puntong ito.

Kung noon ay tagatingin lang siya ng mga litrato ng mga modelo sa isang magasin, ngayon, hawak kamay na rin niya ang pangarap na pagiging modelo sa magasin na siya lang. Nakaraan lang, naging cover siya ng Vogue magazine matapos maging bida sa isang pelikula na Swing Kids.

Pero bago niya makamtan ang pagiging modelo, isa siyang aktor sa teatro noon sa kanilang unibersidad hanggang sa nag-extra sa mga palabas at kunin bilang artista sa ilang drama at pelikula.

Nakarating din siya sa studio. Nag-aayos pa lang ang mga crew sa set na pagkukuhaan ng kanyang mga litrato. 30 minutes early siya dumating kaysa sa napag-usapang 10 AM call time. Ayaw na ayaw niya kasing nali-late at hinihintay ng ibang tao kaya nakaugalian na niyang pumunta sa isang usapan nang mas maaga.

"Kyungsoo, andito ka na. Maaga pa. Dun ka muna sa dressing room mo." Bati sa kanya ng organizer ng photoshoot na ito para sa Playboy magazine. "Kararating lang din kasi naming lahat. Pero di bale pagdating ng 10 AM, aayusan ka na, okay ba?"

Tumango siya nang pagkahinhin at ngumiti sa organizer na si Jongdae Kim.

"Seok! Asan na si Baekhyun? Andito na yung aayusan niya!" Tawag ni Jongdae sa isa pang kasamahan.

"Wala pa si Baek dito! Tawagan ko!"

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongdae at tumingin muli kay Kyungsoo.

"Wala pa mag-aayos sayo. Hatid muna kita sa dressing room mo para di ka mainitan dito."

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at itinaas ang suot niyang salamin.

Nang makarating sa kanyang dressing room umano, nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang kulay brown niyang backpack sa isang upuan.

Binuksan ni Jongdae ang aircon at ngumiti sa kanya. "Pasensya na medyo late kami. Pero we'll make sure na 1 PM tapos na tayo."

"Salamat," Sagot ni Kyungsoo at iniwan na siya mag-isa sa kanyang dressing room.

Habang naghihintay, nanood muna si Kyungsoo sa Youtube ng kung anu-anong videos habang katext na rin ang bestfriend niyang si Sehun na kasalukuyang nasa Tagaytay.

**Sehun:** mxta?

 **Kyungsoo:** di pa nag-uumpisa

 **Sehun:** sendan mo ko pic mo ah? hehe

 **Kyungsoo:** kapag di tinamad

 **Sehun:** luh damot

 **Kyungsoo:** :P

Di nagtagal at dumating rin ang stylist niyang si Baekhyun.

"Ikaw pala ang pinag-uusapan ng lahat na si Kyungsoo. Nakanood ako ng mga pelikula mo and I like your acting sobrang nakakadala. Nice meeting you by the way. I'm Baekhyun Byun." Bati sa kanya ng masayahin at palakaibigang si Baekhyun at kinamayan siya.

"Hello...Kyungsoo Doh. Salamat sa panonood sa akin." Nahihiyang bati ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa rin siya sanay sa atensyon na nakukuha ngayong ganap na modelo na siya.

"I know, gorl. At tama nga ang chismis, mahiyain ka. Pero anyway, wag ka matakot sa akin dahil gagawin kitang dyosa today. Lika, lika, dali." Humuhuni pa si Baekhyun habang hila si Kyungsoo at pinaupo sa harap ng salamin.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang sarili sa parihabang salamin. Itinaas ni Baekhyun ang kanyang ulo at nginitian siya sa salamin. "Ang gandang lalaki naman talaga. Alam mo na ba yung gagawin mo mamaya?"

Nag-umpisa na si Baekhyun sa pag-apply ng make-up sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"Gender-fluid outfits daw yung ipapasuot sa akin." Mahinhing sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Yes, gorl. Nakita ko nga yung outfits mo later lahat bongga. Bagay yun lahat sayo, ganda ganda mo pa naman. Onga pala, binili ko rin yung magazine kung san ka cover. Ang ganda mo talaga dun. Akala ko ako na ang pinakamagandang nilalang sa lupa pero di pa pala."

Natatawa si Kyungsoo sa pinagsasasabi ni Baekhyun tungkol sa kanya. Napakadaldal ng lalaki pero tuwang-tuwa naman siya kausap ito.

Maya-maya pa matapos ang mga celebrity chismis na sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, may pumasok na isa pang lalaki.

"Baekla, tapos na ba yan? Dala ko na mga susuotin ni siztar." Wika ng mukhang isang stylist rin na lalaki.

"Kyungsoo, si Kibum pala. Siya yung fashion stylist namin and mostly namili ng outfits mo for this shoot. Oy, Kibum, mahiyain 'tong si dalaginding kaya wag mo takutin." Paalala ni Baekhyun habang tinatapos ang finishing touches sa mala-dyosang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Nakapamewang si Kibum gamit ang kaliwang kamay habang hawak niya sa kabila ang mga naka-hanger na mga damit. "Wala pa nga ako ginagawa, matatakot na agad."

Lumapit si Kibum kay Kyungsoo at tiningnan maigi. "Girl, yung pilikmata niya ayusin mo."

"Wait ka nga dyan, bakla." Binangga ni Baekhyun si Kibum gamit ang kanyang balakang.

"Mahaba nga pilikmata niya pero i-false eyelashes mo na para mas emphasized yung mata niya."

Huminto saglit si Baekhyun sa pag-mimake-up at tiningnan maigi ang obra. "Sige na nga."

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo, wala siyang alam sa kung ano ang maganda at kulang sa mata ng mga stylists na kasama. Pero aaminin niya, hindi na naman niya nakilala ang sarili sa ganda ng make-up niya.

Labis ang tuwa sa kanyang dibdib dahil matagal niya itong pinangarap.

"Kaya pala baby boy tawag sa kanya no, kasi mukha talaga siyang baby." Sambit ni Kibum habang pinapakita kay Kyungsoo ang limang pares ng damit na susuotin niya at halos lahat ay revealing, napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan at nag-init ang mukha.

Kung sa nakaraang shoot niya ay turtleneck lang naman ang suot niya na mas pinaganda pa ng blush on niya sa kanyang mukha, ngayon mukhang kailangan na niya lumevel-up. Di pa naman din siya sanay sa mga ganoong suot. Oo, nagmamaikling shorts lang siya sa bahay o malaking t-shirt lang, pero sa harap ng ibang tao, hindi niya kayang gawin iyon. Pero dahil isa na siyang modelo, kanya itong paninindigan.

"Kibum, kung akala natin tayo na ang pinakamaganda sa balat ng earth, ay, taob na taob tayo ni mamshie Kyungsoo." Sambit ni Baekhyun na may sinserong ngiti sa kanyang mga labi at binaba ang brush para tingnan maigi si Kyungsoo. "Baby boy, Kyungsoo--ang dyosa sa balat ng lupppah! Pak! Ganda!"

Ngumiti din sa tabi si Kibum at pagtingala ni Kyungsoo sa salamin, aba'y baka nga, isa talaga siyang dyosang nagkatawang tao.

-

Pagdating sa studio, nakabihis na si Kyungsoo ng isang floral blouse, high waist panties, fishnet stockings na pinareha sa isang black stilettos at gray blazer.

Kasama niya si Baekhyun at Kibum sa kanyang tabi at nakaabang sa kanya para sa pag-retouch at pagtulong sa kanya magpalit ng damit maya-maya.

Lahat ng nasa set ay nakatingin sa kanya, pero kina-reer niya ito at nag-pose sa harap ng camera na para bang wala lang tao sa harap niya.

Pero kita niya ang sang-ayong mukha ng mga tao sa paligid lalo na nina Baekhyun at Kibum na nanonood sa harapan at chinicheer pa siya umano.

Good, Very Good, Flawless, yan ang mga komplimentong natanggap niya sa batikang photographer na si Junmyeon Kim. Isang higanteng ngiti rin ang bigay sa kanya ni Jongdae na sinamahan pa ng thumbs up at lubos ang ligaya ni Kyungsoo dahil nagugustuhan nila ang ginagawa niya sa shoot.

Sumunod, pinagsuot naman siya ng white jumper, black stilettos pa rin at mas binigyan diin ang kanyang hugis pusong labi sa pamamagitan ng paglagay dito ng bright red lipstick.

"Ang ganda ganda mo talaga, Kyungsoo!" Nguso ni Baekhyun sa kanya at napahagikgik sa tuwa si Kyungsoo.

"Salamat, Baekhyun."

"Naku, ikaw ba, may jowa ka na no?"

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo at tumitig na lang sa mga daliri niyang nakapatong sa kanyang makinis na hita.

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh totoo talaga ang mga chismis na nakalap ko. Model din yan no? And syempre yummy actor, tama ba?"

Namumula na ang mga tenga ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi...hindi ko siya boyfriend."

"Oh my god! Hindi PA! Pero dadating ka din diyan, I support, gorl!" Ngisi ni Baekhyun habang nireretouch ang mga pisngi niya.

Dumating ulit si Kibum dala ang isang itim na bunny ears.

"Kyungsoo, suotin mo 'to." Iniabot sa kanya ang bunny ears pero tinulungan din siya ni Kibum ilagay ito.

"Wow ang perfect!" Palakpak ni Baekhyun at tuwang-tuwa sa itsura ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

Pagkatingin sa salamin, ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tsaka dumiretso sa set para ipagpatuloy ang shoot.

At sa pagtatapos ng photoshoot, tumungo sila sa rooftop ng building at suot naman ni Kyungsoo ang pink laced body suit na pinareha sa skintoned color na bunny ears.

Makailan pang iba't-ibang posing, natapos rin sila sa pinangakong 1 PM end ng photoshoot.

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat at kinamayan ni Kyungsoo ang mga nakatrabaho sa araw na iyon.

"Well done, Kyungsoo." Tapik sa kanya sa ulo ni Junmyeon. "Ang gaganda ng mga kinalabasan ng pictures mo. Halika, pakita ko sayo." Dinala siya ng photographer sa mga equipment nila at pinakita ang mga litratong kuha niya.

Malaki ang ngiti na kumurba sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang kinalabasan ng mga litrato niya. Napakagat siya sa labi habang magkahawak ang kanyang mga kamay.

"Salamat po." Tangi niyang sabi sa photographer nang biglang pinasuot sa kanya ni Kibum ang isang jacket.

"Baka lamigin ka, manipis pa naman suot mo."

Niyuko bahagya ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa stylist bilang pasasalamat at sinara ang malaking jacket na suot.

"Naku, Kyungsoo, matutuwa ako kapag nakatrabaho kita ulit sa susunod. Eh kung ako papipiliin ipapartner kita kay Jongin. Bagay pa naman kayo at may chemistry."

Nahiya lalo si Kyungsoo sa narinig kaya kahit alam niyang wala nang pag-asa pa pahabain ang jacket na suot niya dahil naka-expose pa rin ang kanyang mga hita ay hinila-hila na lang niya iyon pababa.

"Osya, next time ulit." Tapik ulit ni Junmyeon sa kanya sa braso bago ito umalis at nagligpit ng equipment na ginamit.

"Kyungsoo!" Si Jongdae naman ang lumapit. "Di kami nagkamaling piliin ka para i-feature sa next issue ng magazine. Sana makatrabaho ka ulit namin next time."

"Salamat din po." Ngiti niyang pagkaanghel.

"Wala yun. Kain muna tayo bago ka umalis. May buffet dyan sa hall para sa lahat. Tsaka nga pala, may bisita ka na dumating."

Pagkalingon ni Kyungsoo, laking gulat niya na makita ang iniidolo niyang si Jongin Kim na hindi rin niya aakalaing magiging kaibigan niya pagdating ng panahon.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa siya nakakapagbihis. Isa pa, suot pa rin niya ang bunny ears niya at nakalahad pa rin ang kanyang mapuputing binti.

Tinapik siya ni Jongdae sa balikat at sa kabilang kanan, natanaw niya si Baekhyun na masayang kumakaway sa kanya at tinuturo si Jongin bago gumawa ng hugis puso gamit ang mga daliri at kamay niya.

"Pinanood kita kanina dun sa rooftop." Ngiti ni Jongin sabay bati sa iba na dumaan sa tabi nila.

Lumapit bahagya si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at tumingala. "Napanood mo ako?" Bulong niya.

Inayos ni Jongin ang bunny ears ni Kyungsoo kahit ayos naman na ito. "Oo, pinanood kita. Dapat nga kanina pa ako nandito kaso kakatapos lang din ng interview ko sa Men's Health."

"Hala, nakakahiya nakita mo ako na ganito." Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa suot.

"Nahiya ka pa sa akin, parang di naman na kita..." tumikhim si Jongin at ngumiti na lang bago ituloy ang gustong sabihin. Tumawa ito bahagya at tinapik sa pisngi si Kyungsoo. "Ang ganda mo, Soo."

Pagkatingala ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking hinahangaan lang niya noon sa T.V at magazine, nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya na may kasamang magandang ngiti sa labi. Hindi na naman makalma ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa paraan ng pagtingin ng lalaki sa kanya kaya napahawak siya sa kanyang leeg at umiwas ng tingin.

"Salamat, Jongin." Kinikilig niyang bulong sa sarili na hindi rin naman nakatakas sa pandinig ni Jongin.

"Tara, kain muna tayo sa baba. May buffet, di ba? Panigurado gutom ka na. Lika na."

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin at sabay silang tumungo sa hall kung saan naghihintay ang buffet para sa kanila.

-

Matapos kumain, nagpaalam na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa lahat.

Walang preno ang ilan sa pang-aasar sa kanila at halos buong oras lang na iyon ay namumula lang si Kyungsoo at nananahimik sa tabi habang si Jongin ang nag-eentertain sa mga pang-aasar sa kanila ng ilan.

Si Baekhyun ang bukod tanging walang filter sa pagtatanong sa kanila, partikular na kay Jongin.

Halos mamutla si Kyungsoo sa tanong pero naitago naman niya ang tunay niyang ekspresyon sa pamamagitan ng pag-inom ng kanyang lemonade ng mga oras na iyon.

 _"Gusto mo ba si Kyungsoo? Not as friends pero you know what I mean."_ Ang saktong bitaw ng mga salita ni Baekhyun na ikinahiyaw ng lahat.

Taimtim nilang inabangan si Jongin sa pagsagot ng tanong. Tumingin muna si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na kung titingnan mo eh walang pakialam sa mundo, _it's just me and my food_ kumbaga. Ngumiti ito sa katabi bago hinarap ang lahat na nag-aabang sa kanyang nakakaintrigang sagot.

At ang sagot ni Jongin?

_"Hindi siya mahirap mahalin."_

At doon na rin nag-umpisa ang pagwawala ng lahat.

Nasa Hyundai Genesis Coupe si Kyungsoo ni Jongin at ihahatid na siya nito pauwi sa condo niya.

Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang paborito niyang backpack at nakasalamin na siya muli. Sinendan niya ng tatlong litrato si Sehun. Una, selfie niya na naka bunny ears, sunod selfie niya kasama si Baekhyun at Kibum at last, litrato ng sandamakmak na pagkain na nilagay niya sa plato niya.

**Sehun:** cute nung naka eyeliner puta

 **Kyungsoo:** :)

"Halatang nag-enjoy ka kanina." Pangunguna ni Jongin. Lumiko sila sa isang street. Napahikab naman si Kyungsoo.

"Masaya naman talaga kasi. Tsaka ang babait nila sa akin." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay himas sa kanyang mga braso at ngumuso. "Kaso nahiya talaga ako sa mga sinuot ko. Hindi kasi ako sanay magsuot ng ganun sa harap ng iba. Kung ako lang siguro sa bahay kaya ko pero marami kasi nakakita kanina."

"Kulang na lang patigil ko kanina yung shoot mo nung nakita kita sa suot mo. Ang nipis, wala ka pang suot sa loob." Kunot bahagya ng mga kilay ni Jongin.

Pinaglaruan ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri sa hiya. "S-Sorry, Jongin."

"Soo, wala ka dapat ika-sorry. Alam ko naman na trabaho lang yun. Di ko lang din mapigilang maging protective sayo. Alam mo naman na poprotektahan kita hangga't kaya ko. Ano pa ba mga sinuot mo kanina?" Huminto ang kotse dahil sa traffic light.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin at napangiti nang patago.

"Mas revealing ba?"

Napanguso si Kyungsoo at binuksan muli ang cellphone dahil nangungulit na si Sehun sa pangalan ni Baekhyun.

**Sehun:** nu pangalan?

 **Sehun:** oy

 **Sehun:** Soo, please

 **Sehun:** dalhan kita buko pie?

 **Kyungsoo:** Baekhyun Byun

"Ano, di naman revealing. Pero naka high waist panty ako kanina pero naka fishnet stockings ako. Yung isa jumper tapos naka bunny ears lang din ako."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Playboy magazine talaga...tsk."

"Pero okay lang naman. Masaya ako sa naging experience ko ngayon." Tango niya sa sarili sabay ngiti kay Jongin na napangiti rin sa kanya nang pagkalambing.

Nag-green ang ilaw ng traffic light. Kumambyo si Jongin at pinatakbo ulit ang sasakyan.

"Basta masaya ka, Soo at walang nambabastos sayo, masaya ako, kasi mahal kita."

Dahil sa unang pagkakataong nagkita sila sa isang club, binastos si Kyungsoo ng panahong iyon at si Jongin mismo ang nagtanggol sa kanya, hudyat ng panimula ng kanilang pausbong na relasyon na pagkakaibigan.

Umurong kaunti si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan, inangat ang sarili at humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin bago tinago ang mukha sa likod ng kanyang backpack.

"M-Mahal din kita, Jongin!" Sambit niya. Nahihiya pa rin siya sabihin ang mga linyang iyon pero natawa naman si Jongin sa ginawa ng kaibigan, na tutuusin di naman na niya talaga kaibigan pa, kundi mas malalim pa.

_Kim Jongin's interview excerpt from Men's Health Magazine_

_Amidst your busy schedule, what's your secret to being fit?_

_\- I work out everyday, every morning and I hit the gym every time I get to have a chance. I also run and swim, play basketball and badminton when I can. I take my dumbbells at work too. During free time I lift up weights. I do a lot of floor exercises and it's part of my lifestyle and it's not a chore at all._

_Any inspiration you have now that you are one of the most sought model and actor in the industry?_

_\- I’ve been keeping this a secret for long but I want to share now who inspires me a lot these recent months. I haven’t discussed to him about how I want to tell my relationship status in public but I'd be honest now it's no other than my boyfriend, Kyungsoo Doh. He is my inspiration and my number one fan. I love you, Kyungsoo._

Nasa isang birthday party si Kyungsoo ng isang kilalang artista na si Lay Zhang. Nasa isang club sila sa BGC at hindi sanay si Kyungsoo sa ganitong atmospera na puro club music ang tugtog at ang karamihan ay nagpapakalunod sa alak at usok ng sigarilyo.

Baguhang artista lang si Kyungsoo pero pumabilang na siya sa tatlong drama sa telebisyon at apat na mga pelikula simula ng nakaraang taon.

Ngayon, dahil napilitan siya ng naging co-star niyang si Lay na pumunta sa party nito, wala siyang nagawa kundi pumunta at makihalubilo sa ibang artista at kung sino pang mga imbitado sa party.

Buryo at hindi na sumasagot sa texts niya ang bestfriend niyang si Sehun, napagpasyahan na ni Kyungsoo umuwi. Tutal tumagal din naman siya ng higit pa sa isang oras.

Tumayo siya sa kinauupuan sa isang sulok at dumiretso muna sa banyo. Ngunit sa kanyang pagpunta roon, may humila sa kanyang kamay at dinikit siya sa isang pader ng di kilalang lalaki.

"San ka pupunta, ganda? Kanina pa kita minamatahan di ka man tumitingin, hm?" Mas matangkad at mas malapad ang lalaki sa kanya na amoy alak at sigarilyo kaya napabusangot agad ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa di masikmurang amoy nito.

"Bitawan mo ko..." Pagpupumiglas niya sa lalaking pinako ang kanyang mga kamay sa itaas ng kanyang ulo. Nilapit din nito ang kanyang mukha papalapit kay Kyungsoo.

"Alam mo ba na ang tambok ng pwet mo? Kanina ko pa gusto hawakan eh. Kaso di ka na tumayo sa upuan mo. Mukhang ang sarap sarap mo pa naman..." Inamoy niya si Kyungsoo at tumawa-tawa. "Ang bango mo naman. Amoy bulaklak."

Takot na takot si Kyungsoo sa kung ano man ang mangyari sa kanya kaya iniwas niya ang mukha sa lalaki at napapikit.

Napakalakas ng tugtog sa buong club na damang-dama na rin ni Kyungsoo ang vibration nito sa pader na sinasandalan.

Dinikit ng lalaki ang ilong niya sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo pababa sa leeg at kulang na lang ay umiyak siya sa pambabastos ng lalaking ito sa kanya.

Umuulit muli ang mga dating karanasang ayaw na niyang balikan pa. Hindi siya makalaban. Walang pinagkaiba sa nangyari noon sa ngayon.

Nang madama niya ang kamay ng lalaki na unti-unting bumababa sa kanyang pantalon, sisipain na sana niya nang buong lakas ang lalaki pero bago pa mangyari iyon, naramdaman niyang nawala ang presensya ng lalaki sa kanya at pagdilat niya, binubugbog na siya ng isang lalaking di niya matanto kung sino pero laking pasasalamat niya na tinulungan siya ng may magandang loob na lalaki.

"Tangina, pre! Walangya ka! Bastos! Yeol, tawagin mo yung guard dali!"

Isang lalaki ang tumakbo papalabas at ang ibang napadaan ay nakita rin ang buong pangyayari at tinulungan si Jongin na dakpin ang manyakis para hindi na makawala pa.

Ilang minuto pa, dumating rin ang mga gwardiya ng club kasama ng ilang pulis na saktong rumoronda sa lugar at dinala ang nagpupumiglas at lasing na lalaki papalabas ng establisyemento.

Tulala lang si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan at nanginginig pa rin ang mga tuhod sa nangyari. Hindi niya inaasahang mauulit ulit ito sa kanya matapos ang ilang taon.

Hindi na niya nakita pa ang mga sumunod na nangyari dahil lumabo na ang lahat, hanggang siya ay tapikin sa mukha ng lalaking sumagip sa kanya.

Napayakap siya sa lalaking di naman niya ganun lubos kakilala, ngunit hinahangaan na niya bago siya makatunton sa industriyang ito. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sa lahat ng taong sasagip sa kanya ay itong taong pa na akala niya di niya kailanman malalapitan, pero laking pasasalamat niya sa lalaking ito na sinalba siya bago pa man siya masira muli.

Sa kanyang pagyakap at pag-iyak sa dibdib ng tagapagligtas niya, na siya ring iniidolo niya, pakiramdam niya, nasa tamang lugar na siya--palibot sa mga braso at presensya ng isang Jongin Kim.

At doon na nagsimula ang lahat.


End file.
